


Stay With Me

by magentarosegallifrey



Series: Let Me Be Your Wings [2]
Category: Sebastian Stan RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentarosegallifrey/pseuds/magentarosegallifrey
Summary: After realizing their feelings for each other, best friends Sebastian and Vivienne quickly fall into a happy relationship. But unfortunately they are still living on other sides of the country. Vivienne know her love is worth the sacrifice and decides to uproot across country to move in with Sebastian. But how to tell him this great news?Perhaps a little role-play surprise in his trailer while he's filming his latest Marvel movie?





	Stay With Me

In order for my plan to work, the timing had to be perfect. 

I sat in the back of Sebastian’s trailer, fidgeting in my catsuit and trying not to touch my hair. I’d spent half an hour on it and I didn’t want my nervous twitching to screw it up. 

My plan was simple: surprise Seb on set with a little role playing to celebrate my latest decision. 

I was moving to New York. 

For about six months, Sebastian and I had been a couple. It had been going fantastic, except that between both our schedules and the fact that I was still living in San Diego we barely saw each other. 

We were making it work the best we could but it was a struggle. Seb had brought up me possibly moving to New York with him but when I got hedgey he'd backtracked and not brought it up again. 

I really didn't want to uproot the life I’d made for myself in California but the more I thought about it the more it just made sense. As a freelance photographer, I owned my own business and could literally work anywhere. Sure I had friends where I was, but no family. No sort of permanent ties there.

So I'd made my decision: I was moving. And I wanted to tell my boyfriend in a very memorable way. 

It had taken quite a bit more scheming than I had originally thought. I’d had to enlist Seb’s assistant to get his shooting schedule, then call Chris Evans to help sneak me on to the set. They were in the middle of the newest Avengers film and Marvel was _ very _ strict about visitors on set.

So after buying a Black Widow costume on the internet and taming my pale red hair into the Farrah Fawcett flips I had seen Scarlet sport before, I had made it in and was hiding out on the little bed in the back of Sebastian’s trailer. 

He was scheduled to be done shooting any minute. I’d been waiting for half an hour and I was getting restless. Patience was never really a virtue of mine. 

Then,  _ finally _ , the door to the trailer opened. I heard a groan of exhaustion and heavy footfalls coming up the stairs. When he appeared from around the corner and I finally saw him, I bit back a moan. 

He was in full Winter Soldier costume; the arm sans hand, the tactical gear, the weapons. And  _ damn _ he looked good. My mouth went a little dry just watching him. He puttered around a bit before he started digging in his mini-fridge, completely distracted. 

Showtime. 

With a cocky smirk plastered on my face I leaned back on my elbows, trying to look relaxed. 

“Not nice to keep a girl waiting, Barnes.” I called. 

Sebastian looked up in surprise and dropped the water bottle on the floor. 

“Viv?” He asked quietly. A wide grin overcame his face and he started making his way towards me. “Baby, what are you doing here?” 

Before he made it into the bedroom area, I held out my hand to stop him. 

“That's Agent Romanov to you, Sergeant. And I’m here on orders.” Slowly, I stood up and started walking towards him. He looked confused for a moment, but after a quick assessment of my outfit, he grinned. His face and body took on his “Bucky Barnes Swagger” as he realized what game I was playing. My Sebastian was always a quick study. 

“That so, doll?” He drawled, a hint of a Brooklyn accent coming through. “What kind of orders?” He leaned against the doorway to the bedroom and crossed his arms. 

I stalked towards him, swaying my hips. “Fury thinks you're a distraction to Captain Rogers. He sent me to…occupy you so Steve can get some work accomplished without worrying about you.” Stopping directly in front of him, I let my fingers lightly drag across the different straps on his tactical vest. 

He chuckled softly. “And…how did you plan on ‘occupying’ me?” 

I grinned, grabbing his top and leading him over to sit on the bed. “I thought I’d employ some of the techniques from our days together in the Red Room. Though we could always go a few rounds on the sparring mat.” I leaned on the bed, caging him in my arms and keeping my face only a few inches from his. 

He was first to break the stalemate by grabbing the back of my head and forcing me into a kiss. He pulled me down and I followed, crawling over him until I straddled his narrow hips. 

Pulling away from my lips briefly he stage-whispered, “This doesn't seem movie canon compliant.”

“Don’t break character, you nerd.” I whispered back. 

I sat up, slowly grinding down on the growing bulge in his tac pants. Sebastian groaned at the friction. He'd probably been at half mast the second he saw me and now he was increasing in size steadily. 

“Oh, soldier,” I cooed, “that’s quite a weapon you’re packing.” 

Seb giggled, completely breaking character again. “That was so cheesy.”

He yelped when I bit his lip. “Dude, come on. Play along.” I scolded. 

“Sorry, sorry. In character now.” He whispered. He cleared his throat. “So, Agent. About those distraction techniques…” His hands traveled from where he’d been gripping my hips to squeeze my ass. “You have my full attention. What’s your next move?” 

I grinned, pretended to think for a moment, then began dragging my finger down the center of his chest. “First step,  _ lyubimyy, _ is getting you naked.” 

It took a minute to find the hidden zippers on the upper half of his costume, but with a little patience and wiggling we got the strappy top off. I sat back slightly to admire the view. Even with the fake arm, (which we weren’t going to mess with. The thing was a struggle and very expensive.) Seb’s physique was a sight to behold. Though he’d stated he’d never wanted to be as extremely bulked up as he was in “Civil War”, the Bucky Barnes muscles were drool-worthy. His pecs were tight and firm. His abs were defined and oh-so delicious. So delicious, in fact, that I couldn’t resist crawling off his lap and kneeling on the floor to run my tongue up each and every one. 

A guttural moan escaped his lips. “Fuck, baby.” He sighed. His right hand curled into my hair, holding my head as my licks and kisses descended lower and lower until I was mouthing along the line of his pants.

“These have to go.” I rasped. I practically ripped his fly open and he lifted his hips to help me slide his pants and boxer-briefs down. His cock sprang up out of the confines of his clothing, fully aroused and leaking pre-cum. Fuck, he was so perfect. Too thick for my hand to completely encircle him, too long to get him all the way down my throat. But,  _ God damn it _ , was he mouth-watering. His pants had barely hit the floor before my tongue was running up his shaft to collect every salty drop that had emanated from him. 

Sebastian cried out, tightening his hold on my hair as my tongue surround the head of his cock, licking him up like he was my favorite ice cream. 

“Taste so fucking good, baby.” I moaned. The plan had originally been to tease him, make it last and make it memorable. But it had been weeks since I’d gotten my mouth on this perfect specimen of a man and I couldn’t help myself. I devoured him. 

His other hand came up into my hair and gripped. He didn’t try to lead or control my movements, he basically held on while I insatiably attacked him. I licked every inch of him, up and down, before taking him in my mouth completely. I couldn’t fit his entire cock in my mouth so I brought my hand up to hold him, moving my fist along with my mouth and I sucked him down. 

Seb moaned, calling out filthy words in English and a few in Romanian. I think I might have even heard some Russian in there. He kept getting even more impossibly hard on my tongue, pulsing and leaking. It didn’t take him long before he was calling out for me to stop. I tried to continue, desperate to taste his release but his grasp on my hair tightened almost painfully and he forced my head up. 

“No, gorgeous. You want my cum that bad?” He growled. I nodded the best I could with his tight hold on my head. “The only place I want to cum is that sweet little pussy of yours.” He forced my head up and crushed his lips against mine. He didn’t seem to mind the spit covering my chin or the salty taste of himself on my tongue. He kissed me almost desperately. 

Hands gripping my cheap little costume, he tore it straight down the center. My breasts popped out of the tight material and my nipples immediately hardened in the cool air. Sebastian groaned and broke our kiss to get his mouth around my breast. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” I gasped. He sucked hard on me, twisting his tongue this way and that around my nipple. Before I could even get used to the sensation he switched to the other one, giving it the same rough treatment. 

While his mouth was busy, his hands went back to the edges of my costume. With another strong pull, the thing tore even further. He kept pulling until the center seam between my legs popped completely, leaving me bare to his eyes.

“No panties, Red?” He purred. “That’s not S.H.I.E.L.D. regulation.” His right hand yanked the side of what remained of my costume over and he slapped my bare ass. I jerked forward, moaning. He seemed to like my reaction because he did it again, this time much harder. I shrieked and tucked my head into his shoulder. 

“Too much?” He whispered.

“No,” I gasped. “So good, baby. I liked it.” 

His fingers traveled around my ass cheek until he dipped them just to the edge of my dripping pussy.

“Fuck, you’re so wet. You  _ really  _ liked it didn’t you?” The hand exploring me vanished and suddenly Seb was flat on his back. “Get up here, doll. I gotta taste you.” 

When I wasn’t fast enough in complying with his demands, I found myself lifted up by my thighs until he planted me right above his face. Giggling, I fell forward onto my hands. My giggles quickly turned to moans when he spread me open with his thumbs and attacked my clit. There was no hesitation in his movements and he devoured me. He licked through my folds, teasing into my hole with the pointed tip of his tongue before sliding back up to circle my clit. I couldn’t help but rock against his face, groaning and cursing as he took me apart. 

I was so close. I’d been on the edge since I’d sucked his cock. The coil in my belly was getting tighter and tighter, just waiting to snap. Then Seb sucked my clit into his mouth and beat on the little nub with his tongue and I didn’t just snap. I exploded. I screamed his name into the emptiness of the trailer, grinding down on his face to capture as much sensation as I could. Seb moaned almost as loud as I did and held me down by my thighs. 

It wasn’t long before sensation turned into over-sensitivity and I retracted my hips from his face. His tongue chased me, trying to get just one more taste. We were both panting heavily, me from the powerful orgasm he’d just given me, him from finally being able to breathe without my cunt smothering his nose and mouth. 

I flopped onto the bed next to him. “Give me…one second.” I wheezed. 

Sebastian only grinned, running his tongue around his lips to catch any of my fluids he might have missed. The look in his storm blue eyes, darkened to near black with arousal, caused the heat in my belly to flare back up. One look, and I was ready to go again immediately. 

His erection hadn’t flagged in the least. It curved up towards his stomach, leaking his arousal over his abs. He caught me watching me and flexed, making it jump. 

“Why don’t you stop staring at it and hop on, Romanov?” He said.

My post-orgasm brain stuttered for a second at the name. Romanov? Roman-oh wait. That was me. Right, the role play. Once again, he had tongue-fucked me stupid. 

I pressed back on wobbly arms to lift myself up. I was still wearing the shredded costume that was split all the way above my ass. It took a few seconds to yank the stupid thing off my limbs, tossing it to the floor in a heap. On jelly-like legs I crawled over to where Sebastian was still laying, hard and waiting for me, and swung one knee over his waist to straddle him. 

“Barnes, this ain’t my first rodeo. So you better give me a hell of a good ride.” I purred. I dipped in to kiss him and lifted my hips to line his cock up with my cunt. He reached down to hold himself straight up so I could sink down. He notched the tip in my opening and moved his hands to my hips to guide me down inch my inch until I enveloped him completely. We both moaned in bliss at the feeling. It had been too long since he’d been inside me. He fit so well, filling me up like no past lover or silicone toy could ever hope to. He stretched me nearly to the point of being too much but managing to stay on the side of unbelievable pleasure rather than pain. After I was able to adjust I raised up slowly until he was barely inside me before slamming back down. He cried out, and so did I. 

I could feel him straining, holding back the urge to pull me down and fuck me senseless. His shoulders were tense, his teeth were clenched and his hands were gripping my hips and ass almost to the point of pain. 

“Let go, baby.” I told him. “Fucking _ take _ me.” 

Sebastian’s eyes widened and his generous lips ticked up into a grin. He scooted us up onto the bed so he could bring his feet on to the bed. With his knees bent and his feet braced, he used the leverage to start slamming his cock into my body. 

I held on with a death grip on his shoulders, only able to cry out and gasp. My eyes rolled back into my head as he fucked me within an inch of my life. His fingers were definitely leaving bruises but I didn’t care. I loved when he left his mark on me. It only made me want to mark him back. I quickly bent down and sank my teeth into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He grunted, thrusting into me and holding. 

“I’m gonna lose it. Fuck, give me a second.” He breathed. 

I grinned. “But I  _ want _ you to lose it.” I laughed softly, “I want to feel you come.” 

I tightened my inner muscles around him, squeezing his cock deep inside me. Sebastian whined. He shifted his hips which caused him to nudge my G spot and I yelped. 

His eyes sparkled with a look that clearly said  _ Payback _ . He began to slowly grid into me, pressing into that spot and making me tremble. 

“You gonna come for me, Red?” He rasped. He chuckled lightly when I nodded. A short thrust directly into my G spot had me whimpering. “That’s it, baby. You gotta come for me first.” He cooed. 

He started fucking me hard, sliding his thumb over to rub my clit in quick circles to get me there faster. 

My orgasm hit me hard and fast like a freight train. I clenched my fingers in his shoulders, dragging my nails down in angry red lines. The tightening of my cunt around him set him off and he released inside me with a shout. 

We panted together, gently releasing clamped fingers and relaxing clenched leg muscles. Gracelessly, I flopped down on the bed next to him, wincing as his softening manhood slipped out of me. 

The two of us lay there, catching our breath for several minutes. I looked over at him, giggling when I realized his pants were still around his knees and he had his boots on. He looked over at me, followed my line of sight and then joined me in my laughter. When he had enough strength back in his arms he threw one around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. 

“I missed you so much, Viv.” He said. He kissed the top of my head gently. 

Snuggling into him, I sighed happily. “I missed you too.” 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what do I owe the honor of this surprise?” He asked. 

It took a little but of struggle, but I worked my arms underneath me to turn and fully lay on his chest. I looked up at him and smiled. “I have news.” 

He raised his eyebrows. “Oh?”

“I uh, I made a decision.” 

“Regarding?” His expression turned a little wary. 

“My current living situation.” 

His hand, that was running up and down my back, froze. “Oh?” He repeated. 

“I’m moving to New York.” 

Sebastian was silent for a bit before resuming the soothing touches along my spine. 

“Yeah?” He asked quietly. 

“Yeah.” 

We had another moment of quiet before Sebastian threw his arms around me and squeezed me to his chest almost violently. He made a very unmasculine squealing noise as we rolled around the bed. 

“Yes! You have no idea how happy that makes me!” He cried. He covered my face in quick little kisses that made me screech and giggle. 

We wiggled our way to the top of the bed, with Seb awkwardly kicking off his boots and pants, and settled in under a blanket. 

“So…” he began, “this moving idea. Where did you plan on moving to exactly?” 

“Oh, some dude I met on Craig’s List needed a roommate. He seems legit. Likes clowns. Collects machetes. I think we’ll get along fine.” 

Sebastian pulled back to look at me with a glare, staring me down until I giggled. 

“Kidding. Actually, I was hoping I might be able to move in with my wonderful, gorgeous, amazing boyfriend. If...said boyfriend would have me?” 

He smiled, kissing the top of my head sweetly. “No flattery required, sweetheart. Of course you can move in with me. In fact, I’d love nothing more.” 

We relaxed into a nice cuddle, just enjoying each other’s company after so long apart. 

A loud bang on the door of the trailer made us both jump. 

“Seb!” A voice shouted. “You’re needed back on set for a reshoot!” 

“Coming!” Seb called. He kissed me before scooting off the bed and starting to redress in his costume. “Stay here. Watch tv, get a snack and relax. I’ll be back soon and we can start planning this big move.” He leaned down on the bed and gave me a long kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” I said. 

He winked at me and left the trailer. 

With a contented sigh I flopped back on the bed, sprawling out like starfish. My surprise was a success. Now, it was time to start planning the next chapter of my life with the man I loved. 

I couldn’t wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so. Yeah. 
> 
> This has only been sitting forgotten about in my WIP folder for about 3 years. Feels good to finally get it done and out there. 
> 
> Oh, and according to my extensive research, (I.E. Google) lyubimyy is a Russian term of endearment.


End file.
